<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Whiskey Veritas by shimmies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013429">In Whiskey Veritas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies'>shimmies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As his time working with Dan is coming to an end, Noah drunkenly confesses his feelings for his boss and on-screen lover, fearing he may never get another chance. Though Noah has no memory of doing so, Dan definitely won't let it go unnoticed – in the most <i>Dan</i> way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RPFebruary Prompt Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Whiskey Veritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest">rpfebpromptfest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Vino Veritas! Noah leaves a drunken confession on Dan's voicemail, then shows up to set the next day with no memory of having done so.</p><p>Everyone is single AU please - no infidelity!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything will be fine,” Noah mumbles to himself, unconvincingly. It's their last table read. Everything they've been working toward.</p><p>Noah polishes off his...fourth? Maybe fifth? Glass of whiskey with a loud burp.</p><p>Tomorrow he'll sit next to Dan for the last time as David and Patrick get married. He'll listen to Dan proclaim his love to a fictional character, wishing it could be real just like every on-screen kiss and "I love you."</p><p>Could it ever be real? What's the worst that could happen?</p><p>Noah pours, well, a bit too much considering his current condition, not quite ready to think about the answer to that second question.</p><p>He has to tell Dan. It's the only way to make this happen. Is Dan his boss? Dan would never make the first move. Noah takes a generous sip while thumbing through his phone. He pulls up their text conversation.</p><p>Shit. It's almost 2 a.m. Dan's probably still awake, though. He's always awake.</p><p>Noah clicks the call button. The phone rings. And rings. The shrill sound hurts Noah's ears. He holds the phone away from his head until he gets Dan's voicemail greeting.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, it's Dan. Leave a message.</em>
</p><p>"Daniel!" Noah calls out, probably too loudly.</p><p>"I'm having a whiskey! Heh heh heh!" Noah laughs suggestively.</p><p>"But I want you to have a whiskey with me! I'm tired of having whiskeys by myself. And I don't want whiskeys with anyone else," Noah slurs. "I want a whiskey with <em>you</em>, Daniel! You and your nice butt."</p><p>Noah emphasizes the "b" because Dan does have a nice butt.</p><p>"It's not Patrick. It's Noah," he adds. "It's Noah asking Daniel."</p><p>Noah burps again.</p><p>"Okay, Daniel. I have to go to sleep. But! I'll see you tomorrow. Ciao!" Noah giggles as he ends the call.</p><p>Noah tosses his phone on the coffee table next to him.</p><p>"That was good," he announces to the empty room before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>----</p><p>A loud rattling awakens Noah from a fitful slumber. Head pounding, he forces his eyes open to look for the source of the noise. The lights are still on, and he's on his couch. Wincing, he turns over to realize the rattling is the alarm buzzing on his phone against an empty glass on the table.</p><p>
  <em>5:00 a.m.</em>
</p><p>Noah groans as he forces himself upright. The light hurts. His head hurts. Only hazy memories of last night return as his head spins. He doesn't remember what time he finally fell asleep, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours ago.</p><p>He feels marginally better after a shower, throwing some clothes on and brewing a large coffee before going to meet his driver.</p><p>----</p><p>Thankfully the sun isn't fully up yet as Noah makes his way to his trailer, trying to avoid a conversation with anyone. He did get an extra hour of sleep on the way here, but that didn't help the pounding headache.</p><p>Upon entering the trailer, Noah finds a bottle of extra strength Advil and a huge 1-liter bottle of water. A piece of paper tucked under the water reads in a loopy script he'd recognize anywhere.</p><p>
  <em>Thought you might need this today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Noah connects the dots, though a bit slower than normal.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>What did he do to Dan last night?</p><p>Noah frantically starts checking through all his social media. Nothing on Instagram or Twitter. His last sent Snapchat was over a day ago.</p><p>He opens their text thread. Nothing. Then Noah opens Dan's contact.</p><p>Outgoing call, 1:52 a.m.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He only has 15 minutes before the table read. He rushes toward the conference room, looking in all of Dan's usual spots on the way. Nothing.</p><p>Not surprisingly, Dan's already in his seat in the center of the table. Also not surprisingly, so is everyone else. And the cameras are already there, getting shots of everyone arriving.</p><p>Noah tries not to look completely panicked as he grabs a bagel and refills his coffee, making reluctant small talk with a few people before taking a seat next to Dan.</p><p>"Hey," Noah mutters, trying not to make eye contact.</p><p>"Morning," Dan greets him with a warm smile.</p><p>Okay, could be worse. Dan isn't mad. Whatever Noah did last night hadn't irreparably damaged their working relationship. Noah doesn't bring up the Advil, though Dan definitely smirks when Noah sets the huge water bottle on the table.</p><p>----</p><p>Noah has mostly managed to keep it together so far, although pretty much everyone is getting a little teary. Catherine is full-on crying, and The Noise is intensifying to his right.</p><p>His version of “Always Be My Baby” earns Noah a round of applause and a few sobs. Noah then turns to Dan, who's barely managing to squeak out David's wedding vows.</p><p>“Patrick,” Dan's voice is trembling and his eyes are filled with tears. “I've never liked a smile as much as I like yours.”</p><p>It would be so easy to just reach a hand over and squeeze Dan's, or to rest it on his thigh. They're David and Patrick right now. Nobody would even bat an eye. Okay, Annie and Emily totally would. But still.</p><p>“I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you. I've never known love like I have when we're together.”</p><p>Noah sniffles and tries to hold back the tears welling in his eyes as he angles himself to face Dan. Dan has clearly memorized the vows already and is just gazing at Noah as he tearfully repeats them.</p><p>“It's not been an easy road for me, but knowing that you will always be there for me at the end of it makes everything okay.”</p><p>Dan lets out The Noise again and reaches for a tissue.</p><p>“Patrick Brewer, <em>you </em>are my happy ending,” Dan delivers the line looking right at Noah with his teary eyes.</p><p>“Patrick, do you take David to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Catherine reads from the other side of Dan.</p><p>“I do,” Noah croaks out, a tear finally rolling out of each eye. He bites down hard on his lip to try and quell the sobs threatening to shake him, sniffling and drying his eyes with a tissue.</p><p>Noah stiffens as he feels Dan's hand rest atop his on the table but relaxes as Dan's thumb caresses his hand. He wants so badly to look, to stare, at their joined hands. But what if it was subconscious and Dan moves? What if everyone is staring?</p><p>“David. <em>David!</em> Do you take Patrick to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>“I do,” Dan meets his eyes with a warm smile, squeezing his hand deliberately.</p><p>“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” Catherine dabs her eyes with a tissue. “You may kiss each other.”</p><p>“Okay, we'll work out the logistics of the kiss during filming,” Dan stands up abruptly, then takes a deep breath. “Fantastic work, everyone. Let's break for lunch and meet back here in an hour."</p><p>Noah feels like he's been dunked in cold water. He'd been wrapped up in a scene that felt so real, so intimate, just to have it flipped off like a switch. It's not like they'd actually kiss at a table read, but he immediately feels the loss of not only Dan's hand, but his presence. Dazed, Noah takes a few deep breaths before rising from his seat.</p><p>Dan leaves uncharacteristically quickly, but Noah gets caught up in some obligatory hugs in the emotionally charged atmosphere. Luckily, pretty much everyone seems to be in the same state as him.</p><p>Noah manages to escape to the bathroom, where he splashes some cold water on his face and lets out a couple shaky sobs.</p><p>Deciding there's absolutely zero chance of getting a private moment with Dan, Noah heads to his trailer to grab a couple more painkillers before meeting everyone in the cafeteria.</p><p>Upon entering his trailer, though, Noah startles when he sees Dan casually lounging on the bench seat. Dan glances up from his phone with a raised eyebrow as if this were just a totally normal thing to do.</p><p>"I had them make you two BLTs with extra bacon and extra cheese," Dan motions to one of the plates on the table.</p><p>"O—oh. Thank you," Noah sputters as he takes a seat next to Dan and his favorite sandwiches.</p><p>Dan looks over at him expectantly.</p><p>"So...how bad was it?" Noah returns Dan's look with a cringe. "I honest-to-god have zero memory of last night."</p><p>"I'll save you the embarrassment of playing your actual voicemail," Dan begins. "But you, um, told me you wanted to <em>have a whiskey</em> with me."</p><p>Dan emphasizes with air quotes.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," Noah's face feels like it's on fire, burying it in his hands.</p><p>"Did you...not mean it?" Dan asks hesitantly. (Sounding quite disappointed, to Noah's surprise).</p><p>"No! Yes! I—I don't know what I said," Noah finishes weakly.</p><p>"Um, you said I have a nice butt. And you didn't want whiskey with anyone else,” Dan says with a hint of a smile.</p><p>"Both true," Noah says with a slight smirk, noting the glimmer in Dan's eyes as he tentatively looks over.</p><p>"Okay," Dan says gently, seemingly searching for words.</p><p>"I've never felt this way before," Noah blurts out. "I know you're just gonna tell me something about being too invested in Patrick but I know it's real. And I couldn't live with myself if I never told you."</p><p>Dan's face contorts into an expression Noah can't decipher.</p><p>"What makes you think I would say that?" Dan asks softly.</p><p>"Quickest way to let me down easy?" Noah mumbles, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Maybe I don't want to let you down easy."</p><p>"Okay, well that's a little harsh!" Noah snaps, feeling his face flush again. "Did you bring me painkillers because you're gonna publicly embarrass me? Are you gonna play my voicemail?"</p><p>Noah forces himself away from the table.</p><p>"Noah—" Dan stands up too, reaching a hand out.</p><p>Noah swats it away.</p><p>"I think you should go," Noah says quietly, as evenly as he can manage.</p><p>"Noah!" Dan's voice is uncharacteristically harsh and low, causing Noah to flinch.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You don't think that maybe your voicemail was the highlight of my...everything?" Dan looks at him, vulnerability on full display in his chocolatey eyes. "And I don't want to let you down easy because I don't ever want to let you down at all?"</p><p>"What?" Noah croaks out in a hoarse whisper, frozen in his tracks.</p><p>"Did you not hear me?" Dan forces an unconvincing laugh.</p><p>"You, um, want-" Noah's having trouble with words.</p><p>"Noah, <em>you</em> made David and Patrick's story the easiest, most natural thing I've ever written," Dan says earnestly, taking a step closer.</p><p>Noah lets out a shuddering sigh as he feels Dan take one of his hands, and the other cup his cheek.</p><p>"Noah," Dan murmurs. "I need to know if this is okay."</p><p>"Yes. Yes, very okay," Noah answers shakily with a nod, the air rushing out of him.</p><p>The sensations are almost enough to knock Noah over as he feels Dan's lips meet his own. It's immediately so much different than kissing on camera. Dan's tongue is hot and insistent, poking past Noah's lips. Dan moans into his mouth, hands moving to claw at Noah's back. Noah has been embraced by David before, of course, but being completely enveloped by Dan's long limbs and broad chest has him dizzy with arousal.</p><p>Noah had never really understood or experienced the idea of something "going straight to your dick" until now. He shudders as Dan scrapes his stubble against his jaw, moving to suck gently at his collarbone. Noah's practically vibrating as he feels himself engulfed by Dan's body and heat and energy. Practically vibrating and definitely hard.</p><p>Noah slides his hands into Dan's pockets, bringing their hips flush and admiring the curve of Dan's ass with his fingers. He ruts pointedly into Dan's thigh, grunting at the friction on his dick.</p><p>"God, Noah," Dan moans, turning his attention back to Noah's mouth. “You're so hard for me.”</p><p>"Mmmf, Daniel," Noah groans, guiding Dan gently backward onto the bench. “You have no idea how many times I've been hard for you.”</p><p>Dan's eyes fly open as he lands on the seat, gazing up at Noah lustfully. Noah moves onto his knees, straddling Dan and taking his head in both hands. Surging downward, he captures Dan's mouth again and drags his fingers through Dan's hair.</p><p>"Fuck," Dan moans, gripping Noah's ass with both hands. “You ever think about me when you touch yourself?”</p><p>Noah lets out a whine and ruts up against him.</p><p>“What else would I be thinking about?” Noah teases as Dan flushes a light shade of pink. He moves to Patrick's favorite spot on Dan's neck, almost subconsciously. “Touching you and fingering you and fucking you.”</p><p>“God, I bet your fingers feel so good,” Dan breathes. “Opening me up for your cock. Fuck me with your tongue and your fingers.”</p><p>Dan's words feel like electricity coursing through Noah's body. He's panting as he grinds against Dan, who sits beneath him with a frenzied expression and tousled hair.</p><p>“Fuck,” Noah grunts. “I'd finger you till you beg for my cock. I'd fuck you until you yell my name.”</p><p>Noah has about a sliver of self control stopping him from coming in his jeans as his dirtiest fantasies spill from his mouth. In the past he was never much of a dirty talker. But then again, he'd never had anywhere near the inspiration whose hips are currently pinned underneath his own.</p><p>“Oh <em>yes</em>,” Dan groans, palming himself through his pants. He nods so enthusiastically that Noah's afraid he might give himself whiplash. “You'd look so <em>fucking</em> hot in my bed. On top of me and <em>in</em> me and—<em>ungh</em>.”</p><p>“Jesus <em>fuck</em>,” Noah moans, pressing against Dan. “You're <em>so</em> much dirtier than my voicemail. My god.”</p><p>Noah almost loses his balance as Dan bursts out laughing underneath him. Considering Noah was maybe a minute away from a very uncomfortable afternoon, he tries not to take it personally. Dan is just laughing, and it's beautiful. Noah can't remember the last time he's seen Dan so...relaxed. Or happy.</p><p>Whether Dan was acting, writing, hosting, drinking...Noah could always sense the undertones of anxiety beneath Dan's confident exterior. He'd learned to recognize it in Dan's movements, in his voice. But Noah doesn't feel anything like that now. Dan's just relaxed and confident and enjoying himself. Noah definitely lets that one go to his head.</p><p>They make out in Noah's trailer for what feels like hours, but somehow still not long enough. Noah has his hands up Dan's sweater, gently grinding up on his stomach and teasing his nipples while Dan shoves his tongue down Noah's throat.</p><p>Noah is startled out of his bliss by an incredibly sharp ringing, like the blare of a smoke alarm, and almost goes tumbling backward.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Noah grumbles, righting himself.</p><p>Dan digs around in his pockets, eventually pulling out his phone to shut off the alarm.</p><p>"Figured we might get distracted. And-or need time to recover," Dan smirks at him.</p><p>"Presumptuous," Noah mutters as they stand up, his jeans stretched too tight over his hips.</p><p>"Was I wrong?" Dan eyes the bulge in Noah's jeans.</p><p>"Normally I hate it when you're right, but today I have no complaints," Noah teases, giving Dan another kiss - a soft and chaste one, like you'd give your partner when they leave for work.</p><p>"Get used to it, Reid. And pull yourself together," Dan says in a commanding voice that's entirely too sexy for Noah to handle in this state.</p><p>Noah glances down at his crumpled, untucked shirt and uncomfortably tight jeans. Dan, to be fair, is arguably in worse shape. Noah has essentially ruined his hair, and his black joggers are...very tented. Wow.</p><p>"Wow," Noah blurts out breathlessly.</p><p>"Wow yourself," Dan gives him one of his cute sideways smiles.</p><p>Noah's face flushes again.</p><p>"I told your driver to drop you off at my place tonight. For a whiskey." Dan smirks again. "Sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect, Daniel," Noah calls out, smiling to himself as Dan heads out.</p><p>"Ciao!" Dan says cheekily as the door slams shut behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun! Thank you anonymous prompter and I hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>